Relations with Humans/other Creatures
More Research/improvements are needed Fluffy ponies are treated in various ways by natural and artificial beings; this article covers the treatment of Fluffies by humans, animals, and other biological creations. Treatment by Humans = see also: Abuse, Hugbox, Sub-Groups = Humans are highly varied in the treatment of Fluffies; Ferals are seen as pests by the public and are often killed by public maintenance workers and exterminators as a result; despite this, ferals are most often ignored by the general public, with no particular care towards harming or helping them. Domestic fluffies are often bought by families with young children as pets or playthings. Though not all owners actively abuse their fluffies, the extremely high maintenance that goes into the care of most fluffies means that even most well-intentioned owners can accidentally harm fluffies. Abusive owners, of course, will physically and/or mentally harm fluffies for their own amusement; life in an abusive household is generally short, unless the abuser specifically desires their fluffy to live long and painful lives. Treatment by Other Creatures Wild animals Fluffies are often the target of predatory animals such as wolves and birds of prey, as they make easy targets. Non predatory animals such as herbivores may also kill them as they could be seen as pests/competition. Fluffies can also be the target of parasitic organisms, as their fur can easily conceal, and their relatively soft skin is easily penetrated. Genetically Engineered Creatures Puffy Griffins Puffy Griffins often view fluffies with extreme disdain, if not outright hatred. Griffins tend to think of fluffies as inferior beings, and will often go out of their way to get into conflicts with any fluffies. Domestic griffins who, who are properly trained not to kill fluffies, that live in the same house as well-treated fluffies will often resort to snide insults, or taunt their physical weakness. In the wild, griffins actually greatly enjoy fluffies: as food. Puffy griffons are natural fluffy deterrent because they were bred to eat fluffies, so most fluffy herds give any area with griffons a wide birth if they know that griffons are in the area. While domestic griffons can be fed canned cat food, fluffies are their favorite food and are easy prey for the airborne griffin, though feral griffins are rare, they will often stalk fluffy herds. Anthros/Satyrs Anthro Fluffies typically view themselves as fluffies, and therefore, regard standard fluffies as part of their own kind, despite the obvious physiological differences. Some anthros may eat regular fluffies. However, cannibalism is quite common in the fluffy world, particularly with nummie babbehs. Fluffy Satyrs tend to view fluffies with curiosity, shame or as pets. Several adopted Satyrs own pet fluffies which treat them the way most people treat pets. The fluffy just sees the satyr as the role of the owner instead of thinking they are genetically related. Other satyrs see fluffies as a source of shame or cause of their bigotry and abuse. Due to the public hatred linked to them from fluffies, they often get bullied or assaulted because humans compare them to their genetic relationship with fluffies. This can make satyrs ashamed or disgusted by the few fluffy qwerks they share with their smaller bio-creatures and it's not unheard of for a satyr to lash out in anger or disgust toward a feral fluffy, blaming them for all the problems the satyr has to endure from the public. Cottonpuff Fluffies As cottonpuffs are extremely stupid and fragile, they tend to treat fluffies as enormous, dangerous creatures. This unusual reversal of roles leads fluffies to treat cottonpuffs much the same way they themselves are treated by others: as alternately things to love and/or abuse. Cottonpuffs themselves may attempt to gang up and eat a fluffy, but as they are so very much weaker than a regular fluffy, this tactic usually ends with fluffy pony eradicating the entire "herd" of cottonpuffs. Micro Fluffy Most fluffies view micro-fluffies as foals, due to their smaller size. Some feral micro-fluffies with good coloration exploit this, by pretending to be orphans and living as milk bandits. Category:Fluffy Behavior